


欲望

by QianYa



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianYa/pseuds/QianYa





	欲望

冯薪朵是我入职第一年接待的病人，确诊自己这个病叫精神分裂的时候，不是一点，而是完全不信的。

但我还是得在单行纸的横线上毫无犹豫地再填上“中度抑郁”四个字。

 

“我以为我只是性欲旺盛。”

 

她的声线持平，没有抑扬顿挫，像个失败的智能AI——当然，依照当年的科技进度，字与字之间的发音会转弯，也有可能是纵观全球极其顶尖的水平了。

“那些时候你在和你的幻觉度过。”我冷静地分析，“所以，大概率是你在单方面操作，快感来于自慰。”

冯薪朵面无表情地盯着我，“很好笑。”

显然心情不太明朗。

也可以理解，毕竟她幻想出来的伴侣，可能真的和满世界吊着舌头剥去人皮的那些不一样。后者的皮肤要多腐烂有多腐烂，软软地黏成一团，像在太阳底下晒一会儿都会融成肉泥。

——冯薪朵自己描述的。

 

其实十几分钟前她就从座位上站起来过一次，我也没被她要吃人的眼神吓到，毕竟她的父母第一次她来的时候就说，不论冯薪朵是不是提早结束这四十五分钟，钱是照样给足一节会面，一千六百元的支票反正是写好了，没有签名是改不了的。

冯薪朵唯独在钱上面的事很执着，我也不是只看得见诊金的庸医、昏医，收了钱没有办事，我自己是良心不安的。总之，只要冯薪朵站起来，我就丝毫不惧地瞪回去，说白了她也只是想发泄自己的情绪，等到想起来笔迹飘逸的1600，自然而然就坐下了。

坐下来之后呢？这里就要给些背景，冯薪朵极其的瘦，她后来和我半开玩笑地提过一次：以前有人看了她没有露脸的照片，以为她是个男的。

所以坐下来以后每隔一段时间就要将坐得移位的两只靠枕放在背后调整好。不过再然后，就连手指都不愿意抬起毫米，浑身上下唯一还表明她活着的，应该是她的心脏。

很遗憾，我是个心理医生，但谈论的都是没有实体的情绪，而非字面意思的生理学角度的“心”，所以我的隔间里没放置任何相关的仪器。

 

我面对她的缄口不言越发头疼，第一年的档期空荡荡的，患者没有见几个，修学位和实习时要学的临场镇定真的临了场立刻忘得精光，对付这类型对世界连一条缝都不打开的病人，我实在没辙。

 

“我今晚说给她听，她可能会气死。”

我试着提问去了解病情的发展时，冯薪朵就这么插了一句八竿子打不着边的话。我倒没有生气，别说常人也会神志不清，或者实在太累了懒得听人讲话，按照她现在坐在这里的身份，出现这种情况也完全可以无压力地谅解。

我调侃道：“她水平很高？”

“很高。”冯薪朵点头，“以至于我觉得她就是我的欲望。”

她可能确实是你的欲望。我笑而不语，趁势沿着这方向问了相关的事。

 

只要不提什么幻觉，冯薪朵很乐意和我讲陆婷的事，也不止提起床上如何——这方面她竟然很坦然，我也习惯了，尤其我还在知道未来会遇到更多独具特色的人——近来也和我说过她们年底计划去爬雪山。

笔记簿于是写得满满当当。冯薪朵在往后时时好奇地问我都在记些什么，听完后反而更觉得奇怪，说她讲的这些事到底哪里重要。我也无法解释，反正那本身也是一个很玄乎的东西，那年我有大把的时间反复阅读病患的资料和档案，从里头能看出的东西太多，病人的思维模式如何转变，生活中是否有潜在的刺激物，诸如此类。我是享受这个分析的过程的，脑内逐步推敲时，有一种奇异的快感。

 

后来这一节会面怎么结束的，太久远了，实在记不清。我只记得我接下一位客人进来的时候，分明看见她在前台从包里取支票，又一个四十五分钟过去，已经到了五点半，我收拾完书柜上的文件夹，抱着那晚即将看完的学术报告，走出来正对的沙发上冯薪朵还坐在那里发呆，百无聊赖地抠着手指。

我们两根竹竿一起挤进只剩下一人站位的电梯，她在无声无味一派平和的轿厢里忽然皱起眉，我就知道她是又出现幻听了，否则没人放屁没人骂街，这个反应太不自然了。当然，我之所以这么侃侃而谈，还是因为冯薪朵在一个小时多前才和我说过这个情况。

在公交车站的时候我和她分别，匆匆奔向即将驶出的大巴，投币时不经意一转头，看到冯薪朵站在路边仰头，望着对面马路维修工队焊接铁板时从高处溅下来的火花。

我想起她和我聊起陆婷的时候，她很肯定那不是幻觉的一部分。七点整必然能听见钥匙转动推开防盗门，陆婷会带着居民楼下散不尽的烟味走过来拥住她。

然后冯薪朵会停止为了逃避看见世界各处的活死人蜷缩在墙边的行为，十分快活地爬起来开始做饭。

 

而今晚，冯薪朵会告诉陆婷：今天那个医生说你高超的口技和灵活的手指其实全是我一个人在自慰。

陆婷会怎么回答呢？我无法从与冯薪朵寥寥数次会面中拼凑出她的形象。

或许会说，冯小姐，请你正视你的欲望。

冯薪朵则牢牢地盯着面前一片虚空，饱含色情意味地扼住她的喉咙。

 

“你就是我的欲望。”


End file.
